


Did I Make A Mistake?

by Spideyfan62



Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Miles Morales
Genre: F/M, Mentioned Miles Morales, Post-Spider-Man PS4, Post-Spider-Man: Miles Morales, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Supportive Mary Jane Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideyfan62/pseuds/Spideyfan62
Summary: "Why do I sense there's a 'but' coming?" M.J. asked.Peter allowed a small smile to emerge momentarily on his lips. She knew him so well. However, his answer to her question wasn't immediately forthcoming, as he wasn't exactly sure how to phrase it. M.J. reached forward, placing her hand over his, clutching it softly."What is it?" she asked."M.J....did I make a mistake?" he asked. "Dragging Miles into this life?"
Relationships: Miles Morales & Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Did I Make A Mistake?

**Author's Note:**

> In this story: Peter meets with M.J. and shares about Miles's experience as Spider-Man while they were gone, as well as his guilt over his role in the life his protege now leads.

Peter sat at his and Mary Jane's usual table at Mick's as he waited for his girlfriend to meet him for lunch. Normally he'd be browsing the internet on his phone or laptop, looking up the latest science journals on quantum theory or biophysics, but not today. Instead he was still trying to wrap his mind around everything his young protege had filled him in on going through in the matter of a few weeks: fighting both a mysterious high tech criminal organization and Roxxon's equally high tech private army, discovering his best friend was the leader of the former, fighting her, nearly dying while absorbing enough energy to destroy Harlem and watching his best friend die...

"Hey," M.J. said as she sat down across from him, unwrapping her scarf from her neck and removing her jacket. 

"Oh, hey," Peter replied, his girlfriend's arrival shaking him from his trance like state. They met in the middle for a quick greeting kiss. 

"Finally managed to get my story finished on the Symkaria peace talks," M.J. said. "Robbie said you haven't lost your touch in photography either. He told me a position is always open for you if you want come back." 

"That's actually kind of tempting," Peter admitted. Over the last year, he'd taken to doing odd end jobs just to make ends meet as he continued his search fora proper job in the science field once more, but if he was honest, he did miss photography. His recent trip with Mary Jane to Symkaria had reminded him of that. 

"We'd get to work together on basically a full time basis," M.J. mentioned, and now it was obvious that Robbie wasn't the only one extending an invitation. 

"That would be quite the perk," Peter conceded. "I loved it in the short term in Symkaria, but I still feel like my best way to make a difference is in science." After the whole thing with Dr. Octavius the year prior, he had been hesitant to jump back into a similar position right away, even briefly considering the idea of becoming a chef (he did, after all, make some killer chicken curry). Once he'd had a chance to really get past the grieving stage regarding everything that happened though, he still felt his love and passion for all things scientific was his path. 

"Well, I'm just saying, if you change your mind..." 

"I got it, M.J. Tell Robbie I appreciate the offer though." 

"Of course," his girlfriend replied. "So, how'd it go meeting with Miles? What was it like in his first weeks as New York's only Spider-Man?" 

Before Peter could answer, a server came to take their orders After placing them, Peter told M.J. everything Miles had shared with him. 

"Wow," M.J. said, her voice solemn as she processed everything she just heard. "So, Miles's best friend since childhood was the leader of The Underground?" 

"Yeah," Peter said, his voice heavy in spite of how soft it came out. "In the end, she still did the right thing, sacrificing herself so that his releasing the energy he'd absorbed didn't kill everyone around." 

"Man, sounds like he took on a lot," M.J. said. 

"He did," Peter replied, his eyes moving to look at nothing in particular out the window. It didn't take long for him to get lost in the same set of thoughts he had before she had arrived. 

"Hey," M.J. said softly but firmly, drawing his attention back to her. "I know that look. What's going on in that brilliant head of yours?" 

Peter let out a soft bit of air through his nostrils as he looked down toward the table for a moment. 

"I am...so incredibly proud of him," he began, looking back up at M.J. "I never dealt with anything that heavy when I started out, and he handled it so well. Most people would be broken by what he experienced, but he's still continuing to fight, plus he designed a killer suit in the process." 

"Why do I sense there's a 'but' coming?" M.J. asked. 

Peter allowed a small smile to emerge momentarily on his lips. She knew him so well. However, his answer to her question wasn't immediately forthcoming, as he wasn't exactly sure how to phrase it. M.J. reached forward, placing her hand over his, clutching it softly. 

"What is it?" she asked. 

"M.J....did I make a mistake?" he asked. "Dragging Miles into this life?" 

His girlfriend smiled even as she shook her head lightly. 

"Peter, you didn't drag him into anything," she answered. "From what you told me, he would've chosen this life with or without your help. If anything, you've probably saved his life by working with him over the last year." 

"I'm not talking about saving his life," Peter clarified. "Well, not just that. I'm talking about what kind of life he'll have now." 

"What do you mean?" M.J. asked. 

"He's got a taste of what kind of sacrifices he's going to have to make," Peter explained. "He knows now that Spider-Man's life is one where you'll face one tragedy after another, where you'll encounter betrayal and heartbreak, and where life is going to kick you in the teeth over and over again. I know how hard that is, M.J. I've been doing this for nine years now, and some of this has never gotten easier."

"Are you saying you're going to try and talk him out of being Spider-Man?" she asked. 

Peter shook his head. "Like you said, he will continue down this way regardless of what I say at this point. It's just that...I see so much of myself in him. He'll fight until he literally can't anymore. He'll take everything life throws at him, and I...I don't want that for him. He's a good kid with an incredibly bright future, M.J; he deserves better than the life of Spider-Man." 

"Peter," M.J. said, but she hesitated in her next words. Peter could see in her eyes that she was thinking carefully about what to say next. She was always good at hearing him rather than dismissing what he had to say, and her advice was often exactly what he needed...though it wasn't always easy to swallow. Somehow, he had a feeling that would be true hear as well. 

The server finally brought them their food, and when the woman walked away, M.J. spoke up again. 

"I know that I can never fully understand what you guys go through," she acknowledged. "The path you guys take, the life you live...it's not an easy one. But Peter, you guys do SO MUCH for this city. Plus, you were both inspired by your own heroes: you by your uncle, and him by his dad. They also knew the lives of heroes were not easy ones, even laying down their lives to stand up to the injustices of the world. Now, you both get to give people somebody to look up to. This city is only a year out of what was nearly its own Armageddon; people need to look up to someone like that. They need to feel safe, and to feel inspired." 

Peter smiled. It was a heavy one, but still genuine as well. 

"I know you're right," he acknowledged. "I just wish that the other side of that package didn't come as well, especially for him." 

"I get it," M.J. said. "Just...don't forget to see the good in what you guys do as well." 

"Yeah," Peter said. "Thanks M.J." 

"No problem," she said as she grabbed a fry. "While I'm at it, can I offer you one more piece of advice to pass on to him?"

"Sure," Peter answered. 

"You said that he has a friend who works with him in this, and his mom knows now too," she said. "Tell him he needs to lean into that. You two may be the only ones who understand at the deepest level what the other is going through, but...I've seen how us being together again has helped both of us. His relationships can only help him too." 

"Okay," Peter said, reaching for another fry of his own. "I'll tell him. You're right, too; you really have helped. I don't know where I'd be without you."

"Oh, I'm sure you'd still be a hero," she answered, smiling as she took a bite of her sandwich. 

"Maybe," Peter said, "but I wouldn't be the best one I could be." 

He then took a bite of his own sandwich as he thought through everything M.J. had said. The city certainly did need a hero, and while neither he nor Miles were perfect, they still were trying their best for the city. Sure, the life of Spider-Man was filled with grief, heartache, and tragedy, but it was also full of light, purpose and joy. Everyday, the two of them got to go out there and protect this wonderful city, ensuring that it's citizens were able to go about their lives as worry free as possible. Occasionally, they could even turn someone's life around through a simple act. 

Being a hero wasn't easy, but it was definitely worth it. Especially when you weren't alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! I'm really enjoying writing for the Gamerverse, especially Peter's relationships to Miles and M.J. respectively. I'm honestly trying to brainstorm for another multi chapter story set in this world while I have the extra time, but we'll see what happens.
> 
> I continue to pray for you guys; please, as much as you can control, stay as safe and healthy as you can, physically or otherwise. 
> 
> "And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love." 1 Corinthians 13:13


End file.
